villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gaia (God of War)
Gaia is one of the main antagonists in God of War 3, ''but is one of Kratos' former allies alongside the Titans in their same mission of retribution. She's one of the Titans that seek revenge on Zeus. Gaia's voice also narrated the entire ''God of War series. Appearance Gaia is a giant Titaness (She-Titan) with trees and other plants growing on her, thus according to legends and Greek mythology was named Mother Earth or Mother Nature because she represents nature and the Earth. History Gaia's Past Thousands of years ago, an Oracle warned Cronos that one day, his children would rise up against him and all the Titans. So to prevent that, Cronos desided to imprisoned all of his children in his belly. When it was Zeus' turn to be eaten by Cronos, Zeus' mother, Rhea, decided to trick Cronos by sending Baby Zeus to a far away area where Cronos couldn't see. Gaia was the one who raised Zeus. She also told Zeus that Cronos had his sibilings in his Stomach. Out of rage, Zeus decided to get his revenge and rescue his sibilings from Cronos, which started the Great War. When the Great War ended Gaia was one of the survivors that was imprisoned in the pits of Tartarus. ''God of War 2'' Rescuing Kratos After Kratos was killed by Zeus, Gaia knew that Kratos was meant for greater preposes and revived Kratos by healing most of his wounds. After he escaped Hades, she sent Kratos to the Island of Creation to find the Sisters of Fate. While he was searching for the Fates, Gaia told the story about her raising Zeus and why he hated the Titans. Rescuing the Titans After Kratos accidently killed Athena, Kratos uses the Threads of Time to go back in time to rescue Gaia and the Titans. At the end of God of War 2, Kratos, along with the Titans, were climbing Mount Olympius in order to kill Zeus and the other Olympians. ''God of War 3'' ''Asending Mt. Olympus'' At the beginning of God of War 3, all the Titans, including Gaia, were scaling up Mount Olympus to kill Zeus. While Gaia was ascending Mt. Olympus, she was attacked by one of Poseidon's Hippocampi. The Hippocampi wrapped around her hand and slowed down her progress. After Kratos rescued Gaia from the Hippocampi, the very same Hippocampi eventually came back and attacked her chest. After Kratos killed the second Hippocampi, she was attacked by a small army of the Hippocampi and Poseidon in a water construct. Gaia aided Kratosin in killing Poseidon by trapping him in between her hand and Mt. Olympus. After Kratos killed Poseidon, both he and Gaia climbed to the top of of Olympus where Zeus was waiting. Betraying Kratos When Kratos and Gaia reached the top, Zeus struck them with lightning. Doing so Gaia nearly lost her left hand. Before Kratos fell to his "death", Gaia told what her true intention was. She was planning to kill Zeus instead of letting Kratos kill him. Gaia's "Death" After Kratos killed Hades and escaped the Underworld, Kratos encountered a weakened Gaia. Instead of rescuing her, Kratos cuts her left hand, causing her fall to her "death". Because of that, both Perses, and Cronos wanted to kill Kratos. Gaia's Return During the second fight between Kratos and Zeus, it was revealed that Gaia survived, replaced her severed arm with twisted tree branches, and was asended to the top of Mount Olympus. She attempted to kill both Zeus and Kratos, by crushing the battle arena, but they both fell into the hole on her chest caused by Poseidon's Hippocampi. During the third fight between Zeus and Kratos, they fought inside Gaia right near her heart. But, before they fought each other, Kratos used the Bow of Apollo, and the Nemean Cestus to destroy, the material guarding her heart. In the end, Kratos stabbed Zeus with the Blade of Olympius, Gaia's heart gets stabbed as well killing her in the process, and turning her body into nothing but a puff cloud of green dust, and decaying tree remains. Powers Like most of the Titans, Gaia is immortal, has great physical strength, and is large in size. It's also likely that Gaia has the ability to predict the future, because when Kratos went back in time to rescue the Titans, Gaia said the they had been expected Kratos. Trivia *Gaia is the oldest known character in the God of War video game series, with Cronos (her son) beeing second *it's interesting to note that Gaia had expected Kratos' sudden arrival in the middle of the Great War, even though the battle had taken place thousands of years before. It could be that due to the fact that Gaia is earth herself she would be able to foretell events that transpired in the past, present, and future. *Gaia is voiced by Linda Hunt in most of the God of War series, but by Susan Blakeslee in God of War 3 Category:God Of War Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Giant Monsters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Friend of the hero Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mature Category:Liars Category:Amoral Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Traitor Category:Villainesses Category:Deities Category:Maternal Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Immortals Category:Elementals Category:Necessary Evil Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Vegetation Villains